PINGWIN / OSWALD CHESTERFIELD COBBLEPOT
Oswald Cobblepot jako dziecko nie miał wielu przyjaciół. Jego matka obawiała się, że może umrzeć na zapalenie płuc, tak jego ojciec i dlatego zmuszała go by zawsze nosił ze sobą parasol. Również bardzo formalny strój, jaki nosił, nie zjednywał mu sympatii ze strony rówieśników. Złośliwie przezywano go "Pingwinem". Oswald znajdował spokój wśród ptaków, ucząc się i czytając o nich wszystko, co tylko mógł. Z wiekiem Oswald stawał się coraz bardziej zgorzkniały i nauczył się bronić. Uderzył jednego z "byczków", który nękał go od lat. "Byczek" znalazł miejsce, gdzie Oswald trzymał ptaki - swych jedynych przyjaciół i zabił je wszystkie. Był to koniec granicy wytrzymałości młodego Oswalda, który zdecydował, że ludzie są niewarci jego czasu i postanowił prowadzić życie przestępcy. Cobblepot nazwał siebie Pingwinem z powodu swej niskiej i krępej sylwetki, jak i z zamiłowania do noszenia smokingów. Uzbrojony w zmodyfikowane parasolki stał się jednym z najwcześniejszych przestępców-przebierańców w Gotham. Jego zbrodnie były zawsze skoncentrowane wokół ptaków. Oswald szybko zmierzył się z obrońcą miasta Batmanem. Pingwin udowodnił, że jest inteligentnym przeciwnikiem, ale nie wojownikiem i wkrótce za swe zbrodnie trafił do więzienia w Blackgate. Pingwin zrozumiał, że ubierając się w krzykliwe kostiumy nigdy nie pokona Batmana. Wiedział, że zawsze to skończy się spuszczeniem wielkiego manta i wsadzeniem go do paki. Dlatego postanowił zmienić plany. Stał się najnowszym bossem zbrodni w Gotham, używając jako przykrywki swego nowego nocnego klubu Iceberg Lounge. Pranie pieniędzy, kantowanie, hazard; Pingwin maczał palce we wszystkim. Jeśli ktoś należał do kryminalnej elity miasta i potrzebował pomocnej dłoni, mógł liczyć na pomoc Oswalda. Oczywiście za pewną opłatą. Batman nie mógł mu wszystkiego udowodnić. Po trzęsieniu ziemi i wykluczeniu Gotham z terytorium USA, pingwin trzymał się z tyłu i stał się jednym z najpotężniejszych ludzi w mieście. Dzięki jego koneksjom ludzie przychodzili do niego z informacjami, a jego nocny klub stał się miejscem wymiany i aukcji. Pingwin kontrolował tunel, którym przybywało do miasta jedzenie i ubrania, dzięki czemu mógł je wymieniać na kosztowności, przez co stał się jeszcze bardziej potężny. Związał się później z Lexem Luthorem i jego koncernem, gdy bogacz chciał odbudować Gotham. Po skończeniu No Man's Land Pingwin znów zamierzał zmierzyć się z Batmanem. Jeden z zatrudnianych przez niego pomocników - Jeremy Samuel, był kiedyś znajomym Bruce'a Wayne'a. Po śmierci Samuela Batman rozpoczął krucjatę, aby zniszczyć kryminalne imperium Pingwina. Tylko dzięki temu, ze stał się donosicielem dla Batmana w światku przestępczym uchroniło jego imperium kryminalne od upadku. Jednakże jego brudne interesy zawsze były bacznie obserwowane przez Mrocznego Rycerza. Pingwin chciał zawładnąć dzielnicą East End, której strzeże Catwoman. Wynajął Zeissa, który miał ją zabić. Zeiss śmiertelnie ranił Catwoman, jednakże zabójca nie zabił jej. Oswald ciągle miał problemy z Kobietą-Kot, nawet podczas końca okresu Ziemi Niczyjej. Stabilne status quo Pingwina jako jednego z boksów Gotham i (niechętnego) informatora Batmana skończyło się wraz z nadejściem Wielkiej Wojny Gangów, największej w historii. Wtedy to Pingwin importował broń i materiały wybuchowe, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że owa broń stanie się łakomym kąskiem dla poszczególnych frakcji przestępczym, które żarły się ze sobą. Batmanowi nie odpowiadała nowa taktyka Pingwina, więc wysłał do niego Tarantulę. Dziewczyna, po pokonaniu jego szwadronu ochronnego złożonego z drugorzędowych łotrów (m.in. Deadshota), zastraszyła Pingwina, ze jeżeli nie wyjedzie z Gotham, to będzie ścigany przez mafijnych boksów, gdyż kobieta puściła plotkę, jakoby on maczał palce w spotkaniu szefów organizacji przestępczym w porcie Gotham, gdzie zginęło wielu ludzi. Pingwin nie miał wyboru - wyjechał z Gotham do Bludhaven. Tam przejął schedę po zmarłym Blockbusterze i zmierzył się zRobinem i Batgirl. Szczególnie z tą ostatnią miał problem. Cassandra była dla jego interesów przestępczym tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwem, że skontaktował się z świeżo założonym Stowarzyszeniem Super-łotrów. Stał się jednym z jego członków i wysłał po nią Deathstroke'a i jego córkę, Ravanger. Misja się nie powiodła, jednakże dla Pingwina to było i tak bez różnicy - musiał uciekać z miasta, gdyż wiedział o zamachu terrorystycznym knutym przez Society na Bludhaven. Oswald w porę uciekł z Bludhaven przed atomową zarazą. Po wielkiej bitwie herosów i łotrów w Metropolis Pingwin opuścił Society i wrócił do swych dawnym funkcji w Gotham. Rozpoczęła się wtedy konkurencje z The Great White Sharkiem, zupełnie nową sylwetką mafijną miasta Batmana. Zarówno on, jak i Smark mieli problemy z Harveyem Dentem, który to stał się protektorem Gotham pod nieobecność Batmana. White wpadł jednak na pewien plan - z pomocą nowego Tally Mana, wrobił Denta w morderstwo kilku przestępców, którzy byli na usługach Pingwina, co pomogło ponownie wepchnąć Denta w otchłań szaleństwa i zamienić jeszcze raz w Two-Face'a, i wysłać Pingwina uciekającego z Gotham w obawie o własne życie. Po dziś dzień Oswald nie wrócił do gotyckiego, amerykańskiego miasta i nie wiadomo dokładnie, gdzie przebywa. Krążą jednak ploty, że niedługo wróci, a to oznacz kolejną lawinę kłamstw, korupcji i śmierci. Największą bronią Pingwina jest jego intelekt, jest jednym z najlepszych plantatorów zbrodni na świecie. Pingwin budzi grozę o wiele bardziej niż większość przestępców. Jak na kogoś jego postury jest szybki i silny. Ma również zbiór zabójczych parasolek, w których można ukryć wszystko od noży do karabinów maszynowych. W odróżnieniu od reszty antagonistów Batmana całkowicie panuje nad swoimi akcja i jest zdrowy psychicznie. To mistrz maskarady i układania intryg, który nieraz zwiódł Batmana. Kategoria:Postacie